Battle of Washington D.C.
The Battle of Washington, D.C. was followed as a result of Vladimir Makarov's massacre of civilians in the Zakhaev International Airport. Due to the Russians finding Joseph Allen's body, it's led to believe the event was American-sponsored. Using the codes gathered from the downed ACS module, the Russian Invasion force infiltrates a vast majority of the US airspace, before NORAD HQ spots the invading air-force, but by then it's too late. The Battle Of Washington D.C. was the period of time in the Russian invasion, where the invasion force pushed into the mainland of the United States. The player plays as James Ramirez, and work to retake control of major locations, including the White House. In the early hours of the battle, Hunter Two-One of the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, led by Sergeant Foley, was tasked with rescuing a VIP known as Raptor from his crashed helicopter in an unnamed suburb of Virginia. After repelling a Russian paratrooper assault, Hunter Two-One joined a convoy of Humvees and Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles. The convoy proceeded to Arcadia, Virginia to assist in the evacuation of approximately 2,000 civilians. Assisted by a Stryker APC providing fire support, the team destroys two Russian anti-aircraft positions, then goes to 4677 Brookmere Road, where a HVI had locked himself in a panic room on the second floor. After finding the HVI dead in the panic room, the team enters Washington, D.C. Hunter Two-One moves to take the Department of Commerce building. After destroying two SAMs, they provide fire support for an evacuation site at the Washington Monument. Accomplishing the task, the team heads to the roof, where they are extracted by a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter. Pvt. James Ramirez fires on several fortified Russian positions with the Black Hawk's Minigun before the helicopter is ordered to pull out of the city by U.S. command. The Black Hawk is shot down by SAM sites on the roof of the Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building, crashing on the street. The team is saved from advancing Russian forces by the EMP detonation of the ICBM warhead fired by Captain Price. The team moves to the White House , where the remainder of U.S. forces are assaulting the Russian position inside. Col. Marshall orders the team to move inside and eliminate all Russian forces. While doing so, the team hears a radio broadcast from the U.S. Air Force that as a contingency effort, a "Hammerdown Protocol" will be activated to eliminate all Russian forces operating in the city, likely eliminating all U.S. forces as well, as the type of ordinance used is never specified. The broadcast mentions that to abort the strike, friendly forces must pop green flares on the roof of all EMP-hardened buildings, such as the White House and, apparently, the Smithsonian. The Hunter Two-One then fights to the roof of the White House and pops the green flares, aborting the strike. Other green flares can be seen across the city, showing that a vast majority of the city is back in American control. Category:Conflicts